


Don't Worry, They'll Be Fine

by BeckKingOfHell



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, dnp - Fandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckKingOfHell/pseuds/BeckKingOfHell
Summary: Dan adopts a baby but it happens to be born early. Phil is a nurse at the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, AKA where premature babies go).





	Don't Worry, They'll Be Fine

The NICU wasn’t really a place that people were happy to be in. For most parents it’s a hard time because, depending on how early their baby was born, their little child could be on it’s death bed.  
Most of my co-workers were familiar to the sad atmosphere. I however, found the NICU to be a place of miracles. We all try our hardest to keep all the premature babies alive. We monitor their heart and lungs. We watch how they interact with their surroundings. We shed tears with the parents who have lost their little one.  
Today was one of those days. During my shift with the twenty-two weeker, Calvin, I lost him. He was only three days old, and had a massive heart problem. His parents weren’t around, meaning that I had to call them and tell them. They didn’t take it well.  
“You tried your best.” Carrie rubbed my back, trying to comfort me after Calvin was taken away. “We’ve all lost a baby during our shifts. It’s okay.”  
“I agree with Carrie, Phil.” PJ gave me a small smile. “It happens. You did your best to keep him here, but God had other plans.”  
I wiped my tear stained face. “I hate God then. He brings them early, He takes them away. What kind of God does that?”  
They both looked down. PJ continued his work with Haisley, swaddling her so she stayed warm. Carrie left to check on her own little one.  
“Perhaps you should take your break now.” PJ looked at me. “If any newcomers come in, I’ll handle it. Go eat something.”  
I nodded my thanks and took off the latex gloves. The hospital had a cafe on the first floor, it’s food beating the cafeteria on the third floor. I ordered a pizza with some fries and bought a bottle of Coke. The pizzas weren’t very big, just the size of the styrofoam plate. They also gave me another plate full of fries, which made me feel a little better.  
While I was finishing off my food my pager beeped. I had a newcomer to take care of, so I shoved a few fries into my mouth and threw away the mostly emptied plates. I washed my hands up to my elbows, with soap, and then sanitized my hands and arms once I got back to the NICU. Once I gloved my hands I greeted the little girl. PJ already had the monitors hooked up to her, and she had the butterfly so her oxygen tubes stayed on. The heat lamp was turned on and she was already diapered, the top folded down so it didn’t bother her umbilical cord.  
I told PJ my thanks and began asking him questions about her. “How early?”  
“Seven weeks.”  
“Any health issues?”  
“None. She was born early because she wanted to be.” He started up the bottle warmer for Haisley, so she learned how to eat with her mouth instead of a tube shoved down her throat.  
“When will I meet the parents?”  
“Um.” He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. “In about half an hour. Her mom’s thirteen and put her up for adoption. So the adoptive parents should be here relatively soon.”  
It always made me sad knowing that teens get pregnant. Some people here say it’s a shame, but they never consider how the pregnancy happens. Half the time it’s rape, the other half is due to poor sex education. I just wished people would stop being rude to teen mothers. 

I gathered all the papers the parents needed to fill out and put them in a folder. I made sure the monitors were reading right, because most of the time they wiggle off and gave off this screech from hell. Which we hear all the time, so it didn’t bother us as much as it did the parents.  
A tall man walked in, looking around, a bright pink NICU bracelet wrapped loosely around his left wrist. I greeted him and ask who he was looking for.  
“My little girl was born an hour ago, but I don’t have a name for her yet.” The man had dark circles under his brown eyes, and a mess of curly brown hair on his head.  
“Are you the one who’s adopting?”  
He nodded and I smiled. I showed him the little girl that was brought here an hour ago and watched his face sadden.  
“Is she going to be okay?” He asked, worry thick in his voice.  
“She’s doing amazing for a preemie. She’s five pounds and two ounces, which is big compared to most preemies born her age. She’s almost eighteen inches, and her health is fine. Her lungs are a bit underdeveloped, but so far that’s normal for her circumstances. We have yet to find anything else wrong, but when we do we’ll let you know.”  
He gave me a small smile. “Thanks. Can I hold her yet? Is it too soon?”  
I shook my head. “You can hold her, but use one hand to support her neck. You can do skin to skin if you’d like. It’ll help with her development and strengthen your bond.” I grabbed a chair for him to sit in, rolling it away from PJ’s station.  
“Isn’t that something that only mothers do?” He ask as he sat down.  
“Fathers can do it too. If you’d like to wait for your wife to do that first, then that’s just fine. You can just hold her.” I smiled.  
His face turned pink. “I don’t have a wife. I’m single.” He muttered.  
My eyes widen. “Oh. I’m sorry.”  
He waved it off. “I’d like to just hold her for now.”  
I grabbed him a pillow to put on his lap, and I gently lifted the baby girl up, careful not to unplug anything along with not tangling the wires. I softly laid her in the man’s arms. His face lit up as he said ‘hello’.  
I left him alone to have his moment with his baby and walked over to PJ.  
“How’s Haisley doing?” I asked.  
“Little one is a fighter. She’ll be out of here in two days.” He smiled. “How about yours? Does she have a name yet?” He looked over to the man who was softly crying with his baby in his arms.  
“Not yet. I’ll have him fill out the paperwork when he’s done having this moment.” This was something I always liked watching. The NICU may be a place of hard times, but seeing the parents interact with their child made it all the better.  
“He sure is a cryer.” PJ stated, his smile getting wider. “He already loves her with all his heart and it’s only been, what? Five minutes?”  
I chuckled, “I should probably ask him if he’s okay.”  
I walked over to him, “Things alright?”  
He sniffled. “She’s just beautiful, and so, so, tiny. She’s mine, and it just blows my mind that I’m finally holding her.”  
“It’s a great feeling isn’t it?” I gave him a warm smile. “Have you given her a name yet?”  
He didn’t take his eyes off of her. “Abigail. Abigail Howell.”  
“That’s a beautiful name.”  
He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes. “Thanks.”

When my shift ended, the man handed me the papers I gave him to fill out. After looking it over I found out his name was Daniel. A common but nice name. I explained to Daniel that I would be back in the morning, and that Taylor (co-worker) would be taking my place for the night. I told him not to be afraid of asking anything, even if they sound stupid to him. That we were there to listen, take care, and answer any questions.  
“How long are you going to stay here?” Curiosity getting the better of me.  
Daniel looked towards his sleeping daughter in her crib. “When I see her eyes.”  
I said my good-byes and left to get some much needed food and sleep. 

The next morning I took care of Abigail, changing her diaper, feeding her, swaddling her, and just holding her. It’s something that’s not really encouraged for the staff, but I knew that it helped the baby grow. After a sponge bath her black hair stuck out in various places. The bath woke her up and I saw her gray eyes, which wasn’t strange at all considering that all babies are born with grayish eyes. The pigments have yet to develop but will as they grow older.  
An hour after her wash, Daniel walked in, ready to spend another day with his baby girl. It made me happy that he was so eager to see her. Some adoptive parents are afraid to interact, but Daniel wanted all the time he could get.  
“She’s doing great today.” I looked over the notes Taylor left. “So far she had a small case of sleep apnea, but other than that she seems healthy.”  
“What’s sleep apnea?” He looked worried.  
“It’s when you forget to breathe in your sleep. It’s common in early babies, so don’t worry! They’re brain just gets tired of telling them to breathe that it stops for a break. That gray box looking thing,” I pointed toward the sleep apnea monitor, “let’s us know when that happens and it makes this horrible screeching sound that wakes the baby up, and you have to push buttons to stop the screech. The sound is partly there to tell you to check on the baby, but it’s mostly there to wake them up and they start breathing again.”  
He just looked at me horrified.  
“Don’t worry, they grow out of it!” I reassured.  
He looked less horrified and turned his attention to the screen that tells us her levels. I explained it all to Dan and told him that half the time they’re inaccurate because the wires unstick or aren’t in the right position. We know what we’re doing so we know when there is a problem.

When my shift ended, Daniel was still there. He left once to eat in the six hours I was there. He didn’t want to leave his little girl and it melted my heart. Looking at him made me realize how badly I wanted my own little family. Most of the nurses don’t want one because they get all the baby they need, but I craved more. I longed to hold my own baby, to take it home and watch it grow up. I’d love to watch it throw it’s tantrums on the store floor, while I would most likely be struggling to control my temper. To make a huge mess in the kitchen because we’d be trying to make a pb&j. Waking up five to twelve times a night to meet it’s every needs. To be so sleep deprived I’d put my phone in the fridge instead of my pocket.  
I longed to be a dad. 

On the third day I was put in the nursery. It’s where we put the sick newborns and almost ready preemies. I took care of twin boys who had bronchitis. I made sure their oxygen levels were normal and cleared out their noses every hour. Like most babies, they hated it, and cried up a storm.  
When my shift ended I ran into Daniel in the elevator. His eye bags were darker and his hair was a brown mess. It looked like he hadn’t taken care of himself since Abigail was born.  
“What floor?” He asked as the doors closed.  
“First. I’m done working for the day.”  
He pushed the button and together we descended.  
“Would you… would you like to get a coffee together sometime?” He sheepishly asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
Matching the same shade of pink, I said, “I’m free today and tomorrow.”  
“So, do you want to go to Starbucks with me, right now?”  
I smiled. “I would like that.”  
When we got outside I told him that I didn’t own a car. He just waved his hand signaling that he didn’t mind me joining him in his own car. The vehicle was colder than the afternoon sun, and my butt was frozen before we got there. We didn’t talk much during the drive considering that it was only five minutes away.  
I felt awkward standing in line with Daniel. We barely knew each other and I was secretly hoping that this didn’t count as a date. He was attractive, I’ll give him that, but I wasn’t totally into him. Yet.  
He ordered an eggnog latte and I ordered a gingerbread latte. We both got them warm and sat down at one of the tables.  
We first started out with small talk, but soon we began talking babies. He voiced his concern about his little girl and I comforted him. The more we talked the more I began to like him. He was a good parent from what I could tell, and I knew he cared deeply for Abigail. He told me about his struggle with depression and how babysitting his cousin’s son helped him out. He baby sat Percy six days out of a week for three years. He grew attached and now that he didn’t have a little baby/toddler around his flat, he grew lonely and his depression got worse. He told me that he noticed that he was better around little ones because he felt needed and loved. When he found out that his cousin’s friend was pregnant and didn’t want it, he jumped right in and said that he’d take it. He showed up to all the ultrasounds and check ups. He felt his depression get better to where he was in a good place most of the time.  
“I’m so terrified of losing her.” He finished and put his head in his hands. “What do I do when it comes to taking her home? What if she’s still on oxygen and a sleep apnea monitor when she leaves? I have no idea how to take care of a premature baby, only a newborn, what if I mess up?”  
“Daniel-”  
“Call me Dan.”  
“Dan.” I corrected. “A premature baby is no different from a newborn. They both need the same things and do the same things. Yes, there is a chance that you’ll need to have her hooked up to things when you take her home, but some newborns need that too. All babies get sick. I don’t know one that hasn’t gotten the common cold before they turn one. Dan,” I rested my hands on his wrists and gently pushed them down, “I’ve seen babies born around the twenty week mark, and make it out of the hospital, healthy. I’ve seen babies born addicted to drugs, and make it out healthy. I’ve seen babies born with heart or lung defects, and make it out healthy. Your little girl is already healthy, she’s just a bit slow. And that’s okay. It’ll take her a while to catch up. That’s normal. She’s okay.”  
His beautiful chocolate brown eyes glistened. “Thanks. I needed that.” He looked down at my hands on his and I quickly pulled back. He stared at me. “Random question, and you’re welcome to decline, but would you like to go on a date tomorrow afternoon?”  
My face felt hot. “Um.” I blinked hard. “I’ve never been on a date with a guy.”  
He looked down. “If you’re not into me, I underst-”  
“No, no, I am! You’re cute and a great parent and I’d like that very much.” I gave him a warm smile when he brought his eyes back to me. 

A month went by and Dan and I were still going on dates. We weren’t quite together, but I didn’t mind. He got his little girl to take care of and doesn’t always have the time. On my days off I would visit and help him out with Abigail. After eighteen days in the NICU he got to take her home. He was a mess. A cute mess.  
Abigail was still on oxygen and a sleep apnea monitor, but will be off after another month, when she was considered a full term baby. Dan wasn’t happy about that bit, but he admitted that it helped him sleep better, knowing that they’ll tell him if something was wrong.  
Since she was born early, Dan wasn’t comfortable putting her in her own room. He bought a bassinet that he placed next to his bed. He was an amazing father.

Two months went by and we finally made it official that we were together. Another month and I was moved in, taking care of Abigail while Dan worked on his business in graphic design.  
Abigail wasn’t my own, but I absolutely loved taking care of her. There were times where I joked, saying that I’ll steal all her love away from Dan. Dan would just smile and say, ‘In your dreams.’ When, in my dreams, we’d actually be married, both of us her parents.

“Happy Birthday, Abigail!” I tossed her in the air.  
Dan leaned on the doorway. “How was your night shift?”  
“The usual.” I held the one year old, staring into her hazel eyes. “I had an espresso on the way here so I’d be awake enough to celebrate.”  
“Hot.” Abigail pointed towards the door. “Hot. Hot.”  
We both smiled at her. ‘Hot’ was her favorite word but she didn’t know what it meant. Dan moved away from the door and welcomed me inside.  
“What’s the plan.” I set her down and she waddled towards Dan who picked her up.  
“Well, since it’s a friday and most of our friends are working, I’d thought we could throw her party tomorrow, but you and me can celebrate today.” He sat Abby down in her high chair and put chicken nuggets in front of her. “We both agreed on the aquarium, right?”  
“Yes,” I hung up my jacket and kissed Dan’s cheek. “You can get everything else ready while I eat with Abby.”  
I had the delightful breakfast of leftovers, while Abby pointed at random objects and said ‘hot’, with her mouth full of nuggets. 

The entire time we were at the aquarium, Dan seemed nervous. He enjoyed every exhibit, though not with the enthusiasm of Abigail. Which also didn’t compare with mine, because PENGUINS!  
When we hit the last exhibit, the one with the tunnel, Abby waddled-ran towards a turtle that was laying on the sand floor. She kept trying to jump and she shrieked with excitement. Dan and I walked over to her and just enjoyed her happiness.  
“So, Phil.” Dan faced me, pulling my hands to where they were above Abby. “When I first became a parent to this early bird, I had no idea how I was going to take care of her. I was worried out of my mind, and scared. But you were the first person I met at the NICU and you were so kind, and helpful. You calmed down my fears, you gave me straight facts.” He lovingly gazed into my eyes. “Not to mention that I instantly fell in the love with you, when I saw you taking care of Abby. And when you moved in, I fell in love more, with you, with your looks, with your habits-good and bad, and it made me realize that I want to be with you forever.” He chuckled and let go of my right hand so he could grab something out of his pocket. “But I had to wait til I was sure you felt the same, so I’ve been hanging on to this for months.” He pulled out a black box and knelt down. He opened it and I felt my heart skip a beat. “Phil, will you marry me?”  
I was about to say ‘yes’, but Abby was suddenly interested in the black box and tried to grab it, Dan having to move it around telling Abby ‘no’. I laughed at the sight and managed to get my ‘yes’, in.  
He pulled out the ring and gave the box to Abigail to play with. He slid the ring onto my left ring finger and pecked my lips. The rest of the day was blissful and one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Abigail was the name to my little one who left before my husband and I could hold her. The NICU is based off the NICU in my state where my son spent 18 days. I based Abigail in this fanfic off of my son and what he does/went through.


End file.
